Little Leo Tucker starts a 9/11 sized school shooting/Concussion Time
Cast *Kimberly as Leo Tucker and Kento Koshiba *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, October 17, 2019) *Leo Tucker: Hi, I'm Leo Tucker. Today I'm going to start a 9/11 sized school shooting! *- Electronic begins playing in the background as Leo Tucker grabbed out a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and began his massive 9/11 sized terroristic killing spree. *7 Year Old British Boy Giraffe: Oh my God!! There's a boy with a minigun!! Run! *Tucker opens fire on the fleeing students with his deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. *Kento Koshiba: loudspeckers Attention students, we have a Code Red!! I repeat, we have a Code Red! A student brought a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *Leo Tucker: Kidaroo voice *Daniel Tucker: So Leo, how was your day? *Leo Tucker: It was cool. *Mary Tucker: Now let's see what's on the news. *is the news. *YankieDude5000: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash from BBC News. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has struck Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 today. 5,000 students, 1,800 militarized security officers and 4,200 teachers died and about 4,800 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 4,600 teachers were injured! We have identified the student caught on camera armed with a deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. His name is Leo Tucker. Leo Tucker says he hates school so he took out his deadly minigun to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage Queen Elizabeth Elementary School #2 with Shimajirō Shimano. *Shimajirō Shimano Thanks YankieDude5000. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have Kento Koshiba, who is the principal for the day. He thinks Leo Tucker has something to do with this! *Kento Koshiba: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Leo Tucker pulling out a extremely deadly maximum powerful minigun and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 5,000 kids, 1,200 militarized security officers and 4,800 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life!! Kidaroo voice 3800% AND LEO TUCKER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARLYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! louder IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, YOU ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED AND BANNED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING THIS SCHOOL!!!!!! IF YOU GO 108 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!!!!! YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!!!!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF £15,000!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF MASS TERRORISM YOU HAD EVER DONE!!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSE AND DEADLY THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!!!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!!!!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show